Shikai Troubles!
by Ragner
Summary: Every Bleach character has learned their specific Shikai. We all know that... But did they ever mention the troubles that came with the first time training upon achieving their Shikai?
1. Renji and Zabimaru

Hello all! This is a totally random fanfic about all our favourite Bleach characters and the time they finally achieved their Shikai. It is meant to be comedic, slightly inaccurate but totally hilarious nonetheless since as we all know, Ichigo really screwed up his Bankai BIG TIME first time he used it! Wouldn't that apply to everyone else? Let's find out!

First up! Abarai Renji! Zanpakutou: Zabimaru!

--

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

Renji's cry rang throughout the 11th division's training room as he rubbed his hand down the blade transforming it into 7 pick-like segments.

"Yes!" Renji cried, unable to hold in the joy that he felt from finally attaining his Shikai.

"What's all the ruckus about Renji?... Didja finally get back at Yachiru for hiding Zabimaru in Kenpachi's room?" Ikkaku yelled from the door of the training room, Houzakimaru slung over his shoulder.

"I finally attained it!"

"Guess the training with me paid off huh? Wanna try it out?"

"Sure! Get ready Ikkaku! I'm not gonna be a pushover anymore!"

"Same here! Ease up and…"

"You're dead!" Renji finished, swinging Zabimaru at Ikkaku causing the segments to extend into a whip-like weapon with the segments attached with strings!

"Holy SHIT! IT EXTENDS!!!" Renji yelled as Ikkaku deftly dodged the attack causing the uncontrolled segments to keep on going into the wall behind Ikkaku, effectively demolishing it!

"Oh crap, Kenpachi's gonna have my head for this!" Renji cried, swinging Zabimaru wildly attempting to return it back to its original state.

"Don't mind me, I'm just part of the furniture…" Ikkaku muttered as he dodged and ducked Renji's flailing zanpakutou as Renji helplessly continued to demolish the training room…

*3 hours later*

"So what you're trying to tell me, is that the reason the training room is gone, is because Renji attained Shikai and went ballistic in the training room?!" Kenpachi roared, not believing the half-assed story Ikkaku and Renji came up with for one second.

"Well, erm Captain, the evidence speaks for itself… As you can see, there's not much left of the training room to prove that Renji didn't go berserk.

"Wait Ikkaku I didn't exactly, OUCH!" Renji yelled as Ikkaku stepped on his foot. Hard.

"You were going to say something Renji?" Kenpachi asked, noticing Renji's cry in pain immediately.

"It won't happen again captain." Renji replied with his head bowed.

*2 days later*

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! I just got promoted!" Renji cried as he dashed to the pair sitting outside the 11th division barracks.

"Congratulations Renji! What seat are you promoted to?" Yumichika replied, looking up to an ecstatic Renji.

"Sixth seat!"

"Oh! That seat is just below mine!... Not entirely a pretty number but being in a seat so close to mine sure feels wonderful wouldn't you agree?" Yumichika replied with a glint in his eye.

"Wait a minute…. You're saying… that you got promoted…"

"For demolishing the training room! Yeah!" Renji replied happily, completing Ikkaku's sentence.

"Cool! Let's go do it again!" Ikkaku replied, leaping from his seat following Renji to the newly built training room.

*2 hours and one newly demolished new training room later, a roar that sounds distinctly like Kenpachi can be heard from the 11th division by everybody in Soul Society…*

"RENJI!!!!!!!"


	2. Byakuya and Senbonzakura

Shikai Troubles Entry 2… Byakuya and Senbonzakura

Well, the second installment of the Shikai Trouble series! Our favourite masculine pink-zanpakutou wielder with his troublesome Shikai!

-Attempt number 1-

Byakuya was walking up and down the sixth division headquarters waiting for his grandfather to discuss his future in the sixth division when he was drawn into his inner world into a flower garden with a women's voice emanating from the petals…

"Wield me well Byakuya…"

"Who are you?" Byakuya cried out, swinging his zanpakutou wildly.

"I am Senbonzakura"

"So?"

"Release me… Merely speak the command… Scatter…"

When Byakuya returned back to Soul Society, Hanatarou Yamada, a young fourth division fledgling was cleaning the area outside the sixth division headquarters.

"Ah! Byakuya-sama! You were just staring into space there… Glad to see you're alright…"

"Scatter… Senbonzakura…"

As Byakuya's zanpakutou split into the a thousand cherry blossoms, they swayed through the mid day air… And landed all over the ground.

"Ah! Byakuya-sama! I'm sorry! Please don't give me extra work to do!!!" Hanatarou cried, cleaning up the mess Byakuya had created quickly.

Grimacing at Hanatarou who finally decided to make himself scarce, Byakuya resealed his zanpakutou and continued pacing…

-meanwhile on a path on the way to the 4th division-

Hanatarou was dumping his load of swept up rubbish into one of the large holes dotted around Soul Society when he noticed that the cherry blossoms were gone!

"Hey! Where'd they go…?" Hanatarou muttered to himself, looking around for the disappearing cherry blossoms for the rest of the day. (Even Unohana didn't believe his excuse for what he'd been doing instead of his duties that day.

-End of Attempt number 1-

-Attempt number 2-

Byakuya was practicing his Shikai in a meadow outside of the Sereitei and was not having much luck when Kyoraku appeared behind him with a shunpo!

"Ah! Byakuya-san! Practicing your Shikai I see… But… Is it PINK???!" Kyoraku said in mock surprise, clapping his hand up to his face for added effect.

"Kyoraku-taichou… Have you noticed the flowery coat you were wearing or are you colour blind?" Byakuya replied immediately, casting a look of distaste at Kyoraku's flowery overcoat.

"My-my Byakuya-san… You sure are in a foul mood today…" Kyoraku said with a sigh before leaving the way he came. By Shunpo.

-End of Attempt number 2-

-Attempt number 3-

Byakuya had abandoned the idea of practicing in public and was trying his Shikai out again in the safety of the Kuchiki compound (like it was ever safe) As his blade glowed pink, a voice shouted out from right behind him, "Byakuya-bo! Whatcha doing with a pink sword?!"

As his concentration was broken, Byakuya's blade stopped glowing and a furious Byakuya faced a laughing Yoruichi. "What do you want were-cat!?"

"Aw, Byakuya-bo… I just wanted to play a little flash-tag with you… Catch me if you can!" Yoruichi yelled happily as she flash stepped off.

Flash stepping after her, Byakuya pulled out his zanpakutou! "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya snarled, attempting to aim the petals at Yoruichi's disappearing and reappearing form.

As Yoruichi dodged the fumbled attack easily, the petals started to gather in Byakuya's face causing him to flash step directly into a tree!

"That were-cat… I swear I'm gonna get her someday…" Byakuya muttered into the tree trunk.

-End of Attempt number 3-

-Attempt number 4-

Byakuya was practising in the Kuchiki mansion (again) after having made certain that Yoruichi was busy 'training' Soi Fon (Don't ask) releasing his Shikai again in the extensive gardens of the Kuchiki mansions, a voice said calmly behind him causing him to turn around in fright, "Hi Kuchiki-san! Aren't the sakura blossoming in the wrong season?" Ukitake said casually

Gritting his teeth as he carefully chose his response, Byakuya replied, "It's my Shikai."

"Oh? What a pretty Shikai you have Byakuya-san! A little feminine but very pretty nonetheless!"

Finally gaining a bit of control over the petals, Byakuya haphazardly aimed the petals at Ukitake before he could shunpo off!

-On the way back to the 13th division headquarters-

"Ukitake-taichou! What happened to your hair!?"

"Sakura blossoms did it…"

-sniggering-

"Byakuya has a lot to be desired as a barber…" Ukitake muttered to himself as he walked off bald.


End file.
